


Do Whatever You Want

by Anonymous



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M, i love hal/bruce and hal/guy but only as a one-sided thing for both so this is what came out, just a small drabble cuz i like oblivious hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Guy's been hearing news from some supers that Bats has been checking out Hal a lot and might even make a move on him soon. Hal, of course, is an oblivious idiot who doesn't know that half of the superhero community is ogling his ass and Guy talks to John about his woes.





	1. Chapter 1

“So,” Guy started nonchalantly while him and John were in the middle of an inter-planetary fight. ”I heard Batman’s been checking him out.”

“You mean Hal?!” John said in between punches to several alien species. Guy gives him a serious nod, as if he wasn’t blasting enemies to bits with various constructs.

“More than usual, lately. Which means I need to up my game ,” Guy contemplated aloud, “Or not at all.” 

“Do whatever you want, man.”

“That’s the problem, I don’t really know what I want.”

Hal was back on Earth for a bit while him and Guy were called off world for different reasons. They started out separate and just happened to meet at the right moment to team up against a common threat. It seems like this thought had been chewing on the red-head for weeks if he was willing to talking about it openly in battle.

“You don’t know if it’s true.” 

“God, John, have you _seen_ the way Bruce looks at him?!”

John frowns. But he’s more focused on the fight at hand than Guy’s one-sided crush problems.

“I know for a fact that Hal doesn’t like him back,” Guy continued,”Soooo…” He dragged on the vowel so long it’s as if they were talking in his living room instead of the vastness of outer space surrounded by life forms that wanted them dead.

“Guy, focus!”

Guy blinked back into focus and ducked out of a fatal laser blast just before it could fry him. A part of him sighed.

“Yep, all focused here.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s the Parallax thing. It made him hot. Not a fan of the grey hair, though.”

“That is _definitely_ not it.”

John was balling his hands into fists like it took all of his will to even be in this conversation.

“The new suit, then? He stopped wearing that green bathing suit. Black is slimming. Really makes his ass stand out.”

John let his head meet the table. “Why am I having this conversation with you?”

“I don’t know either…” He said while stuffing fries in his mouth. They were at a diner back on Earth miles away from Hal. He wouldn’t go anywhere _near_ Hal until he was sure what his basic plan was. Thank god for John.

“Please just go.”

“I can’t go, okay?! I’m not sure what I want to do.”

John dragged a hand over his face like he wished he was anywhere but there.

“I mean, him and Bruce?! Seriously?!”

“Guy, we shouldn’t even be here.”

“I know, I know, but hear me out for a bit-”

Whatever did he do to deserve this?


	3. Chapter 3

“Heeeeey,” Guy greeted casually as he hooked an arm around Hal.

“Guy?! John! You didn’t call that you were coming.”

“Yup, just wanted to surprise you s’all.”

“Our visit was...Unplanned.” John shot Guy a leer.

Hal found his way out of the headlock to pat John on the shoulder in greeting. Guy would be lying if he said he felt fine being brushed off like that.

“We’re not staying long.” Another leer directed his way. Great.

Hal made a disappointed sound but nodded in understanding. “Right. So the two of you just wanted to drop by for a fellow Lantern?” He gave them one of his winning smiles like he knew something was up but not exactly what.

“Uh-huh! It was great seeing you now, bye!” 

He pushed John out of the way and practically fled with him. John looked like he was gonna have an aneurysm. Hal had the most confused look on his face as he watched them stalk off, scratching the side of his head. What a weird encounter.

“You made me fly _20 thousand light years_ through space just to say ‘hi’ and leave?! Gardner I am going to-”

“Yup. Sorry, I’ll fix that,” He turns around to where Hal is still standing in the distance,”MAKE SURE TO PUNCH BATMAN FOR ME WHEN YOU SEE HIM AGAIN!” He waves as they finally turn a corner and out of sight.

John might actually collapse from the stress. “Guy, _please_.”

“I can’t tell him,” He declares.

Silence.

A sigh. John gives him a knowing look, then pats him on the back.

“So I take it you aren’t gonna to be competing against Oliver, Kyle, and Barry either?”

“WHAT?!”

And that is how Guy Gardner found out that John Stewart had a fairly long and frequently updated list of people who were crushing on Hal Jordan. Not counting the aliens on and off of Earth.


End file.
